


Te amo, Oikawa Tōru

by InsomniaDaddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hinata is a simp, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa is a literal god, Post Time Skip, Sorry if it’s bad, The beginning is from Kageyama’s pov but he isn’t an important character, am i allowed to use the tag, hes so Pretty, i could’ve picked a better song thank hips don’t lie but it was for a tiktok, i really based this off a tiktok i saw, i’d like to join hinata in simping with him, like wtf, no beta we die like men, oh well, this is my first time posting a fic, volleyball reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaDaddy/pseuds/InsomniaDaddy
Summary: Hinata was never really one for reminiscing.But for Oikawa, he’d think about the past years for as long as needed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Te amo, Oikawa Tōru

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i really only wrote this because i saw @simpingforhinatashoyo ‘s video on tiktok about something like this, and i loved it too much to not write about it. also, this is the first i’ve ever posted any fics, so please let me know if i did anything wrong.

Kageyama wasn’t sure when or how it happened.

All he remembered was drinking and having a drag with Iwaizumi and then suddenly a song he had no way of recognizing started playing. 

“Who the fuck is playing Shakira right now?” Iwaizumi muttered, putting out his cigarette before taking a quick swig of his beer. 

Kageyama pieced together that Shakira must either be the artist or the name of the song playing right now. Iwaizumi stood up, stretching his muscled arms above his head. Kageyama followed suit, throwing his empty bottle in a nearby trash can before trailing after Iwaizumi into the building the other guys had rented for the night.

It was more like a club; flashing lights flaring the inside of the otherwise dark space, dancers in fluorescent outfits provided entertainment either up on raised platforms or around the floor with other patrons, and waitresses and waiters supplied anyone with drinks and tablets. 

The pair made the way through the crowd, nodding in acknowledgment to some of their former teammates or acquaintances. 

As they got closer to the center of the club, Kageyama noted his former senpai’s voices over the sound of the music.

“WOO! Get it Shōyō!” Came Nishinoya’s yell, Tanaka following his friend’s encouragement with shouting of his own. 

A yell came from the center of the floor, high and animated, but Kageyama noticed that it was definitely not of the Japanese language.

Seeing as Iwaizumi finally came to a stop, Kageyama also slowed, his brows furrowing in slight confusion.

“Holy shit,” Kageyama heard Iwaizumi mutter, the older male’s form shaking with silent laughter.

Frowning, Kageyama stepped beside his companion, his eyes slightly widening in amazement at the scene in front of him.

Hinata was never really one for reminiscing or just getting caught up in the past at all, but he couldn’t really help it this time.

His time in Brazil had definitely changed him, but he liked to think it was for the better.

Not only had his volleyball skills undoubtedly improved but he also made some worthwhile memories there. Most of them with the one person he never would’ve thought of. One of many of his old rivals.

Oikawa Tōru was an enigma, so of course, Hinata couldn’t help but be enamored with him. Tall, confident, slightly egotistic, and he had hands that were made for choking. What more could Hinata ask for?

Sure, Oikawa had some flaws, but that’s what made him perfect to Hinata. His highs were intense and fervent, and his lows were filled with melancholy and discouragement, but Hinata couldn’t imagine not being there for the brunette. Every time he locked himself in his bedroom, pulling out that bottle of Cancao red wine so that he might drown in his sorrows and the sweet drink. All the times he called Hinata at 2 A.M. drunk out his mind, blabbering about how jellyfishes don’t have brains or hearts.

He loves that. He loves being able to try and attempt to make homemade milk bread so that he might be able to cheer Oikawa up, even though he knows that he can’t cook for shit. He loves being able to cry over the fact that jellyfishes must be so happy since they have no clue of what’s going on around them with Oikawa at 2 in the morning. 

He likes going on walks with the older male to view the sunset or go wine tasting at a nearby vineyard with the hopes of it leading to something more back at Oikawa’s house. 

And he knew that Oikawa loved it too. 

Otherwise, why else would he be grinding on Hinata with Hips Don’t Lie by Shakira playing in the background at some volleyball reunion. 

It couldn’t have turned out more perfect. Hinata happened to grab the DJ’s attention just as the last song ended, and managed to get them to play this specific song because he knew that Oikawa couldn’t resist it. His time in Brazil had surely taught him that.

“Ei!” Hinata yelled as the chorus played, his hands flowing over Oikawa’s waist as the former’s ass moved hypnotically on Hinata’s crotch.

Oikawa let out a laugh, his face flushed and glowing in the fluorescent lights. He pushed his hair back with his hand, unknowingly gaining the attention of practically everyone in the club. His eyes were more or less gleaming, a bright fire burning in the depths of his carob-colored optics. 

The duo could both hear some hollering in the background, but they didn’t acknowledge it. 

Only each other. Oikawa turned his body around, both of their lower bodies now rubbing against each other. The brunette stared into Hinata’s eyes, sweat rolling down his face as he hooked his arms around Hinata’s waist, somehow managing to pull him closer.

It was as if they were the only two people in the room, their sweat mixing together as they rested their foreheads on each other.

“Fuck,” Hinata murmured, their lips clashing momentarily before they drew back for a breath. Their tongues quickly collided again, seemingly not being able to get enough of each other.

The song seemed to carry on forever as their bodies relentlessly clashed and swayed in sync, their muscles screaming out in joyful agony. 

“We really gotta visit Rio for Carnaval this year,” Oikawa said in a soft voice into Hinata’s ear, pulling back with a devious smirk on his face.

It was like Hinata fell in love all over again.

Matching Oikawa’s smirk with one of his own, he gave the man a quick peck. With the song finally coming to an end, Hinata cried with joy and disappointment. Though he’d surely miss having Oikawa’s tan and lean body on his own, he was elated for what would follow after they made their way to a private room.

“Shōyō! You gotta teach me how to dance like that sometime. It’d impress Kiyoko a bunch!” Tanaka exclaimed as he and Nishinoya surrounded Oikawa and himself. 

Hinata gave a bright grin, his cheeks flushed, “I doubt Kiyoko would want your sweaty body up on hers.”

Nishinoya barked out a laugh, clapping Hinata on the back as Tanaka let out a sound of denial.

“By the way, I think you might wanna join your wife before Yachi-chan convinces her to dance with one of the dancers,” Oikawa spoke with amusement lacing his voice as he pointed his thumb back at the named women who were conversing with a female dancer that was definitely trying to charm them.

Tanaka let out a squawk, racing over to his wife, Nishinoya cackling as he trailed after him.

“I missed those two,” Hinata smiled, grabbing Oikawa’s hand as the latter led him through the crowd.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting nostalgic. I really don’t wanna deal with a 15-year-old Shōyō right now,” Oikawa bit at the shorter male with a teasing tone.

“Teenage Tōru wasn’t much better than me! Always leading girls on; ought to be ashamed,” Hinata fired back, managing to snake his arm around Oikawa’s waist as they finally made it to a more deserted and quiet room.

“Well, I’m not feeling very ashamed right now. How about you make me?” Oikawa said, his voice trailing off into a soft groan as Hinata pinned him up against a wall.

“Te amo, Oikawa Tōru,” The redhead muttered as he littered kisses and love bites all over his significant other’s body.

Hinata was definitely sure of one thing. Brazil had undeniably changed him; whether for the better or the worst.


End file.
